No balls
by cheater2313
Summary: gohan must go though life a second time, but this time without the dragonballs
1. Restart

Changes first go around

Gohan never goes to hs so he dose not know videl and no saiman

Gohan did not die in buu saga

Key

"speaking"

(Thinking)

doing

disclaimer: i do not own any of the characters in dragon ball z

No Balls

Over view starting plot

Guku finally makes too many wishes and the evil shenrons kill him and begin to destroy everything but elder kai is able to give Gohan a second chance in life because he never used the dragonballs and was never brought back from the dead but he is given two warrings one the dragonballs are already corrupt two the dragons will be released two after buu dies.

Chapter 1 restart

Gohan wakes up in his old room (I wonder if that was just a bad dream) he looks over at the 4 star ball and sees the red cracks. "I guess not" than he hops out of bed only to fall flat on his face due to being much shorter than he is used to. "ow" he looks around to see a calendar with the date 2990 "that means I'm 3 again great" he continues to look around to see many books and writing materials, but no toys of any kind "at least no will expect me to act like a kid" than he hears

CLANK ….

Chichi: "My son does not need to waste his time on such nonsense he needs to study to become a good scholar"

Guku: "it's just a toy car he needs to be a kid sometimes"

CLANK

Chichi: "guku your just giving him what he to fail in life"

Guku: "but"

CLANK CLANK CLANK

Chichi: "No buts I am putting my foot down and that's final"

Gohan "no wonder my life was so messed up moms psycho and cannot stand against the frying pan" than he tried and failed to open the door "I forgot mom used to lock me in my room to make me study" than he looked at the window "If You can't get one you get out another."

Restart power levels

Gohan 250

Guku 300

ChiChi 60 with frying pan 110

disclaimer: i do not own any of the characters in dragon ball

No One the Wiser

Gohan jumps out of the window and then as sneaks past a window and sees Guku passed out on the floor while chichi rants on about something(sorry dad you're on your own) than sneaks out to clearing and yells "nimbus" (now how about we find piccolo) he searches out piccolo energy

Gohan finds piccolo meditating as usual about 2 feet off the ground

Gohan: (don't tell him anything he will just think your crazy and above all act like a kid) in a high pitched exicited voice he says " wow Mr that's neat how you doing it."

Piccolo: "I don't have time for this get lost kid"

Gohan: "could you teach me"

Piccollo: smirks "sure kid all you do is put your ki under and it holds you up" than he picks up the small child and throws about 300 feet in the air and shouts "fly or die kid"

As he's flying through the air Gohan thinks (good old Piccolo never changes) than uses his key to stop and fly back to piccolo "wow could you teach me anything else

Piccolo: sweat drops (Strange kid) than notice the tail wrapped around the kids waist (so that's goku's kid) than he senses the boys ki (this is interesting he's weaker than me or his father but stronger than the rest of those morons if I train him I could get stronger and finally kill goku) sure kid I could teach you how to fight

Gohan: really

Piccolo: "but how about you change into this first" than he materialized a dark blue gi with a black demon symbol on the back

They spared for about 3 hours piccolo giving form tips from time to time than they broke and Gohan got ready to go home.

Gohan: "see you tomorrow"

Piccolo: …..

Gohan than snuck back into his room finished his mountain of homework and went down to eat after his mom opened the door glad his close covered his wounds

Continued to train with piccolo everyday with no finding out for six months

No one the wiser power levels

Guku 310

Piccolo start 270 315

Gohan 290


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer: i do not own any of the characters in dragon ball

At least I'm not a wereass named Jack

Gohan: thinks sarcastically as he looks at the stack of present that are clearly books(great mom just what I always wanted more books) than he sensed piccolo coming (this ought to be good)

Goku: (piccolo coming this can't be good)

Piccolo: holding a few wrapped items (this will be fun)

Piccolo: lands a few feet away from Gohan

Chichi runs in front of Gohan and says " stay away from my baby you monster"

Goku: faces Piccolo ( this is bad we're about even now)

Piccolo: smirks "relax I am just here to give my favorite student his birthday presents"

Goku: confused "what student"

Gohan: (all good things come to an end) " thank you Mr. Piccolo

Chichi looks on in horror

Guku: (I knew he was sneaking out, but I thought he just playing outside)

Gohan looks up to the full moon rising and froze as if in trance than began to grow until he is in his full ossuka form

Guku: looks on and see only the monster that killed grandfather as he tries to rush gohan while gohan merly swats him away like fly.

Gohan having far more mental discipline than his father did not run amok he simply grabbed his books and burned them with a key blast from his mouth than repeatedly slamed his fists into the ground in an attempt to destroy the dreaded frying pan which resulted in a crater and a unscathed fry pan than he went to sleep and changed back

Piccolo: "I'll just leave these here" (there's more to him than meets the eye)

Power levels

Chichi 60

Gohan 290 ossuka 2900

Guku 320

Piccolo 315


	3. Chapter 3

disclaimer: i do not own any of the characters in dragon ball

Plans

Piccolo: "don't cut his tale off"

Chichi: "I know whats best for my son and you stay away from him"

Piccolo: "he comes to or did you not know that your son sneaks out every day"

Gohan: "morning" he gets up and grabs a gift that is obviously close and opens it to reveal a piccolo style gi and puts it on " thank you"

After a long argument Gohan went to bed the next morning he grabbed the devise he made that his mother said was just junk and flew to west city to find Bulma

Gohan: (there's she is) " execuse me pretty lady(that should rub her ego the right way) do you know where I can find Bulma Briefs"

Bulma: (cute kid) " you found her now what did you want"

Gohan: daddy told me about all fun stuff you two do so I wanted to meet myself

Bulma: (not again) "what's your daddy's name

Gohan: "Goku Son"

Bulma: sighs "look kido you're the third one this week and you and whoever are your real parents aren't getting anything so scram"

Gohan: gets angry and yells "he is my dad" as his lashes out ripping right through bulma shopping bags than he real meek as he says "sorry "

Bulma: after seeing his tale she (thinks shit he wasn't lying) Sorry kiddo how about we go to my place and I'll call your mom

Gohan: "k"

Bulma: "so kid where are your parents anyway"

Gohan: "home thier kinda mad"

Bulma: "why"

Gohan: "I sorta became=speaks real fast= monster last night=slows down and they don't like my friend mr piccolo"

BULUMA: "WHAT THE DEMON KING IS YOUR FRIEND"

Gohan: "yeah"

Mugger: pulls a gun on Bulma "give me the money and no one gets hurt"

Gohan: runs over to the mugger and uses a spin kick to trip him then punches him in the stomach causing him to double over and passed out

Bulma: (he's his father's son) runs down the street and calls a cop to take care of the mugger

Cop: after sees that it's safe to approach the cop arrests the mugger

At Capsule Corp

Gohan: "Bulma since daddy said you're so smart (gag gag) I wondered if you would look at this thing I made"

Bulma: (great Goku kid thinks he smart this ought to be good) "sure lets see it kido"

Gohan: "here it reads ki (she won't think I'm dumb after this he he he)

Bulma: "Wow does it really work?"

Gohan: "yeah here see" he turns it on points it at bulma and the scouter read 23 "than if you type in the person's name you can track them anywhere within 10 miles (poor Yamcha)

Bulma: "who really made this kido"

Gohan: "I made it!"(you fucking bitch)

Bulma: "easy easy kido" (brat) "let's just go find my boyfriend" (this can come in handy he he)

They follow the scouter to find Yamcha with several brainless bimbos clinging to him

Bimbo# 1 looks at Bulma "go away we are with the bandit right now"

Bimbo# 2 "yeah buzz off"

Yamcha: "BULMA you see what had happened was?"

Gohan: … looks down at scouter which read 123

Bulma: with angry expression "whatever I just thought you would like to meet …" look down at the kid "whats your name kid"

Bimbos:"the kid can't be that important if you don't know his name"

Bulma: "he's Goku son"

Yamcha: blinks and sees the tail (definitely goku's kid)

Bulma: "well I need to call chichi so by" then she takes out her cell phone and texts we are through

bulma calls

Gohan: sweat drops (crap I'm in trouble)

Bulma: hello chichi I wanted you to know your son came over

Chichi: "Bulma That can't be Gohan's ground to his room today" then she walks up to find a empty room "GOHAN GET YOUR BUTT HOME THIS INSTANT"

Bulma blinks "gohan you better go"

Gohan flys home

Bulma: wow goku already tought him to fly

Gohan returns home to find both his worst nightmare at once bars on his window and no dinner.

Power level

Gohan 295

Bulma 23

Yamcha 123

Mugger 22 with gun 80

Cop 20 with gun 80

Bimbos 17


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer I don't own dbz in any way

Hell begins

After ripping out his window Gohan spared every day for 3 months and did vigorous training alone as well and he also made time to visit Bulma and they even began building the space ship he designed much to bulma's employee's disgust.

Gohan: "Dad can we go see your old friends today"

Goku "sure why not they're all at roshi's anyway

Chichi "oh no you not young man you have to study"

Gohan: "please mom I'm already smarter than most high school students" (understatement of the century)

Chichi: "my son will not become a delinquent"

Goku: "Chichi let him he can meet some fighters=low voice= other than you know who"

Chichi: "alright but I'm coming to make sure that he does not get any more corrupted then he already is" sighs "dam green freak"

Gohan: smiles sweetly "momma you always say If you don't have anything nice to say don't say anything at all, so why do you same mean stuff all the time"(rofl)

Clank clank clank clank

Goku: "you didn't have to hit him"

Clank

Chichi: wails "my son going to be a delinquent"

Father and son quietly fly away

At kame island gohan remet the Z fighters while a very angry chichi cought up

Chichi: "WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME BACK THERE"

Goku & Gohan ( I wonder psycho)

Chichi: "GOHAN WE ARE GOING HOME"

Gohan: (cell freeza brolly someone help please)

Kami must have heard Gohan because at that moment Raditz appeared right behind chichi

Raditz explains about goku and saiyans

Then raditz used his scouter to read the power levels of the z fighters

Gohan 450 goku 500 roshi 110 tein 140 krillin 150 chiaozu 120

Raditz: "pathetic kackerot you don't even have a tail" then he sees gohan and rushes at him and after a brief fight gohan passed out. "Kackerot you have 24 hours to kill a hundred humans and prove that you're a true saiyan unless you want the brat to die. Than he fired a ki blast at chichi only to have blocked by a frying pan

Everyone: (what is that thing made of)

Power levels

Chichi 65

Roshi 110

Chiaozu 120

Tein 140

Krillin 150

Gohan 450 (suppressed)

Goku 500

Raditz 1600


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer I don't own dbz

Fight Raditz

After Piccolo senses raditz leave with Gohan he flys over to Goku

Piccolo: "Goku if we want to the kid back we are going to have to have a temporary truce

Krillin: why would you want to help

Piccolo: smirk "He's my student"

Everyone: ….

Meanwhile gohan wakes up in raditz pod

Raditz: stay there if you know what's good for you brat

Gohan: being the kind sensible boy he is slipped of his training waits and rushes raditz despite the power disadvantage

Raditz: drops an elbow on the kid then follows up by knee the kid( the kids not bad at all)

While Gohan occupies raditz piccolo & Goku arrive throwing of their waited training clothes

Raditz's scouter alerts to the new fighters so rushes back taking a defensive stance to assess the situation

Raditz: lets see 800 550 520

Gohan and the others regroup

Gohan: "I have an idea I'll distract for a moment then when I use tein's solar flare both of you release your best attack" then he rushes raditz again but raditz counters with a right punch which he counters by moving slightly to the right which sends him spinning as he goes into a round house to raditz side then raditz begins to simply beat him while he defends as best he can to minimize damage after a few minutes of taking this abuse raditz scouter beeps alerting him to the other to who had finished charging then he used a ki blast to gain raditz attention once more then releasing a solar flare to blind raditz while radits launches a ki blast at an unprotected stomach the things he heard before passing out were

Goku: ka-me-ha-me-ha

Piccolo: special beam canon

Goku & Piccolo watched as their beams strike raditz leaving him barely alive then they turned to the unconscious boy both wondering the same thing (where did he learn teins technic) but none the less goku takes his son back to his family while piccolo goes somewhere with no frying pans.

Power levels

Raditz 1600 beaten 10.5

Goku 550 with charged attack 1150

Piccolo 520 with charged attack 1560

Gohan 800 beaten 45

You have some explaining to do or not

Gohan: wakes up to find the z fighters surrounding him (this is bad) then feels master roshi trying to invade his mind so he replies *nice try old man* then he sends a psychic attach at master Roshi then as everyone is concerned with a fallen roshi he runs out the door and dives into the water and swims away

Goku: "um where's gohan?"

Everyone "ahhhhh"

Master Roshi speaks in a serious tone "that boy is more than he seems he was able to not only guard his mind but attack as well and seems to defiantly have a goal like me" he then grabs bulma's ass then bulma elbows him in the face

Meanwhile Gohan uses instant transmission to get to the room he was given at capsule corp then he eats a senzu bean then head down and speaks to an employee "is the hybrid ready"

Employee: grudgingly says "yes but why did need it so much food"

Gohan: "ask Bulma she will be any minuet"

Employee: sighs "fine"

As the employee leaves Gohan enters the space ship and prepares to lift off

Back with the others

Goku: "what can be thinking"

Bulma: "I don't know but I think he doing it in space capsule corp just called he launched the hybrid"

Raditz in ki restraints "ha ha interesting boy you have kakkerot tell me woman did he name the ship"

Bulma: "yeah" blinking

Raditz: "ha ha ha ha he knew he was not human along"

Goku: angry "WHAT DO YOU MEAN"

Raditz: "why else would he name his ship that he's describing himself ha ha ha"

Goku: "lend me a ship I'm going after him"

Bulma: "I don't have one, but he did leave the blue prints to his so I could have another in 2 weeks"

Goku then proceeded to tell chichi the bad news and after she hit about 100 times with the dreaded frying pan she went to persuade Bulma to work faster

Power levels

Goku 600

Raditz restrained 16

Gohan 880


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer I don't own dbz, but I do own jack and gin

Saiyan alliance

As the hybrid makes its way to Namek its sencers pick up two damaged space pods which Gohan immediately recognizes as Vegeta and Nappas

Gohan: (might as well pick them up 3 saiyans are better 1) then he use the salvage cables to retrieve the space pods

Vegeta: is shaken awake when pod is being dragged to an unfamiliar ship "it's better than suffocating"

Gohan watched as the two saiyans stepped out of their pods

Gohan: trying to as tough as a 4 year old can says "who are you"

Nappa: " where's the captain runt"

Gohan: "this is my ship"

Nappa: "not anymore" then he reaches out to grab the boy

Vegeta: watches on in amusement until the boys power up from 300 to 4000 easily over powering nappa's 3220

Gohan: finishes taking care of nappa (I can't try that with Vegeta his power level is about 4500) he then faces Vegeta "so tell me are a saiyan or freeza's bitch?"

Vegeta: "I AM THE PRINCE OF SAIYANS"

Gohan: with a board tone of voice " whatever move out the way so I can fix your ship and get back to training to kill YOUR PIMP"

Vegeta: "mahaha freeza would swat you away like a fly"

Gohan: I don't my power went from 900 to 4000 in one week and I still have a month to train

Vegeta: ….. "that much"….. "How"

Gohan: "gravity room and being half saiyan"

Nappa: smirks "if something as pathetic as a halfbreed could kill freeza I would have done it a long time ago"

Gohan: smirks "is that why I'm standing and your not"

Vegeta: "you would never be able to kill freeza but I will allow you to help me slay him"

Gohan: I serve no one but I could use help destroying the entire cold family

Vegeta "it can't be done"

Gohan: "ye of little faith" then he begins to dig deep into his power

Vegeta: watches in ahh as the young saiyans hair flashes gold and his eye turn a blueish green "Super Saiyan" the he sees the boys power go from 3500 to 17500 then he turns back to normal with only 150 left

Gohan: pants "unfortunately I'm only strong enough to hold it for about a minuet right now"

Nappa: … blink…. (impossible)

Vegeta: "how"

Gohan: "just dig deep into your power and have at least 3500, but heres the kicker I am pretty sure it can be used with the osuka transformation"

Vegeta: (this kid may be the first super saiyan in a thousand years but I will be the first to hold it) " we only have a month so get to this gravity room"

Gohan: "ok but no ki blast I kind of like having air to breath" both look at Nappa

Nappa: "but how are we supposed to train"

Vegeta: shakes his head at nappa "hopeless"

Two days later all three are in the gravity room and vegeta just turned super saiyan and held for nearly two minutes the same as Gohan while Nappa craws around because he can't quite handle 100xgravety

Gohan: walks over and turns the gravity down to 70 to allow Nappa to stand

Nappa: "what's a matter brat can't handle a mans training"

Gohan & Vegeta smirk

Gohan: " I'm just no match for you nappa" he then sees vegeta nod his head then turns the gravity to 130 causing nappa to collapse and black out then he picks up the big oaf and throws him in a regin tank

Vegeta: "I swear he spends more time in there than he does training"

Gohan: turns the gravity up to 150 causing them both to be strained " Vegeta we have a problem"

Vegeta: "what"

Gohan: "when I got the supplies for this ship I didn't count on having 3 saiyans on board especially one eats like nappa ( and I thought dad ate a lot)

Vegeta: looks at the useless oaf "I see we should just go to the kirforce station it's on the way after all"

Gohan: "alright"

12 days later the hybrid closes in on the station

Station guy: identify your self

Vegeta: with all the self-control he could muster replies "this is the hybrid we are requesting permission to dock"

Station guy: " that will be 20 credits plus another 10 for registration"

Vegeta: pays the credits and place the ship name under his and Gohan's names then he turns to a exited Gohan and a scowling Nappa

Nappa: "the ship should be ours we paid the fees not this brat"

Vegeta: "silent" turns to Gohan I assume you have something to barter with

Gohan: yeah about 3 tons of tritium

Nappa: eyes bulge (that's a bought 200000 credits)

Gohan: "but I don't think we should sell it all" points to digital warrants

Digital warrants read Vin wanted dead or alive 2500 credits

Details Level 3 offender race adrayin known power level 4500 know to work with Jack

Jack wanted dead or alive 2000 credits

Details level 3 offender race weredonkey known power level 5000

Gohan: "if we catch them it will boost our reputation get us the money we need and if we are careful we can sell what we have to get a second ship"

Neither asks where a brat from a back water planet learned the galactic langue

Nappa Smirks yeah you two go after them and I'll stay here and guard the ship(I can live like king with all that"

Gohan readily agrees

Vegeta: "alright" passes by nappa and leans close and whispers "betray me and die!"

Nappa: (you'll never find me mahaha)

Gohan and Vegeta head out

Vegeta: brat you go after jack he hangs out near the tails tavern I'll go get Vin

Back on earth two weeks ago

Bulma: I'm gona kill that brat he took a fortunes worth of tritium

Goku: sporting many bruises from a frying pan pleads "is it done yet

Bulma: yells "WHEN ITS DONE I'LL TELL YOU"

CLANK CLANK CLANK Goku falls

Chichi: "you are slowing her down"

Back to gohan present time

Gohan walks into the bar to find a freshly killed Nappa and 5 case he assumes are his trade goods a mussels jerk covered in blood wearing nothing but a black pair of shorts and a girl hiding behind the bar

Gohan: walks up to the jerk "you must be Jack your coming with me"

Jack: smirks " it will take more than a kid to take me down"

Girl: looks through the scouter kid 7000 Jack 5000 and smiles( finally that ass is going down)

After using his own scouter Jack transforms

Gohan didn't know if he was supposed to be impressed or not what stood before him was a man with hooves for his hands and feet a donkeys head with smoke blowing from his nostrils

Jack rushes forward eager to finish the fight with his sharp hooves, but Gohan turns super saiyan dodges the strike and counters with a kick to the chest but jack reaches down and laches on to gohan's arm with his powerful jaw but gohan pries his arm loose only to be impaled by jacks right upper hoof then gohan releases his masinko blowing Jack across the room into a wall which renders him unconscious.

Gohan: grabs a sinzu bean and eats and sighs (I was much stronger and still almost lost to ass I need to work on tactics a lot)he then turns to who he assumes is the bartender "you can keep one of these to pay for the damage" the he capsulizes all but one case and grabs Nappa corpse and Jack and takes one to a morgue and the other to the hall of Justus to pick his bounty where he meets up with vegeta

Vegeta: brat you're a disgrace to all saiyans just look at your self

Gohan: looks down at his own torn and bloody clothes, but he knew that vegeta had no room to talk with tattered armor

Then they both return to the ship and changed and went and got the need supplies and a bounty program that every know race in it all the while they over heard rumors about themselves

Nappa start 3120 finish 3850

Vegeta start 4000 fight with gin 7500 S.37500 finish 8250 S.41250

Gohan Start 4000 Fight with Jack 7000 S.35000finish 7700 S.38500

Jack 5000 WA. 25000

Gin 4500 ?


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer I don't own dbz

The fall of Cold

Cold family hears of the pair of saiyans coming to defeat them so when one of freeza's ships detects another ship arrives on Namik Freeza sends the Ginyu force to intercept them

The hybrid lands and its sensors pick up another ship close behind

Gohan: (I got a bad feeling almost as if that dam frying pan has followed me here)

Meanwhile aboard the ship Bulma named the Z fighter

Bulma: "we should catch up with Gohan(the prick) soon chichi you better tell the boys

Chichi: presses the intercom "get ready Gohan's up ahead" turns to bulma "how did we catch so soon?"

Bulma: "he stopped at some alien space station for a while(hope he got food poisoning)

Chichi: gets ready herself with dual frying pans "that boy better be ready"

Bulma: smirks (such short life poor Gohan the little demon won't know what hit him)

The Z fighter lands next to the much smaller hybrid then piccolo goku chichi krillin yagarobi Chiaozu tien all leave

Gohan still inside the hybrid sences that there's are only about 500 life forms on the planet (I failed to save them again) looks out to see the z fighters plus a very angry chichi with two frying pans it took everything he had to not wet if himself (oh shit as if one was not a nightmare on its own)

Vegeta: looks at a very shaken hybrid laughing "you're sacred of them"

Gohan: in an ominous voice "theres two frying pans"

Vegeta laughs so hard he falls to the floor "if you can't take a pan how do expect to handle the Colds

Vegeta leaves the ship with little gohan hiding behind his legs

Vegeta: " I see the bakas have landed"

The Ginyu force lands introduces themselves while doing their poses but nobody notices because

Chichi: rushes past vegeta and yells at a seemly impossible tone "what do you think you have been doing young man" after everyone on the planet recovers from the extreme vocal assault she immediately goes into a viscous assault causing the hybrid to blackout then she turns to Goku and does the same to him then she turns to the man that came out with gohan "and what were you doing with my son" then before he can speak she lays him out as well

Everyone both good and bad: (PSYCHO)

Goku: after noticing the Ginyu force asks "who are you"

Ginyu force repeats their routine then says "we will kill you on behave of lord freeza

Then piccolo pairs off with Ginyu, tein with recoome ,Krillin with Burta , Chiaozu with gurd ,yamcha with Jeese , and a namik named nail toke on Zarbon{ I know Zarbon not with the Ginyu Force}

Nail rushes forward and thrust a ki blast at zarbons throat preventing from even fighting

Piccolo dodges Ginyu change now move and a ki blast

Nail gets hit in the back by ginyu's ki blast causing a mortal wound

Piccolo lands a kick to ginyu face stunning ginyu for a moment which he uses to though ginyu and then check on nail

Nail: absorb me and avenge the namikian race piccolo hesitantly complies

Piccolo is infused with all nails memories and a big power boost

Ginyu uses the change now move again but fails dew to nail fusing with piccolo then piccolo retaliates with a ki blast that completely overwhelms Ginyu he then he fires on gurd and jeese killing them then rests seeing that the rest were already beaten then he feels a burning sensation in his chest as a ki blast blows right though him

Freeza: shouts "HOW DARE YOU KILL MY MEN"

This wakes up the saiyans in time to watch as Freeza fires at chichi leaving a lot of smoke

Then Cooler in his forth form makes short work of the nonsaiyan z fighters

Gohan looks on in horror at the same three albino monsters that haunted so much of his first childhood

Goku: loses it at seeing the death of his wife and yells "I won't forgive you" and in a fit of pure rage turns super saiyan

The colds each take on their final forms think that even one of them would be too much for the stupid monkey despite the light trick

Vegeta smirks seeing three super saiyans on the field of battle "freeza do you really think that you stand a chanse against even one super saiyan"

Freeza: smirks "is that what that is and I thought you were just afraid of the dark"

Goku: "Freeza"

Gohan: tosses the remaining senzu beans to balma "balma give those to the others and tell them to get everyone on the planet into the ships"

Bulma: looks confused

Gohan: "NOW this fight can end very badly" then he focuses solely on Cooler"

Bulma does as she as instructed with only one thought in mind

Vegeta: prepares to take down freeza

Gohan: "no vegeta you take king cold let my dad take freeza"

Vegeta: "I AM THE PRINCE OF SAIYANS NO TELLS ME WHAT TO DO"

Gohan: "we can't have our best taking on their weakest" (man I'm tired of playing to peoples egos)

Vegeta: (I hate to admit it but kakkerot is stronger so why did he tell me that I am?)

Gohan: "you gonna use moon ball anytime soon" as he blocks a blow from coolers tail

Vegeta: then notices that only to saiyans have tails then he release moon ball causing both him and Gohan to turn into super oozukas

Balma watches in horror as to gold giant apes engage the enemy (I'm too beautiful to die)

As the others finish loading the namiks on the ships they watch in amazement at the all out war being fought

As piccolo berates himself for being too weak to even participate in the battle he notice freeza throw his death ball in an attempt to destroy the planet and blast enough of it away so that it only destroys the core giving them a few minutes before the entire planet blows

Goku uses the time freeza's occupied with the planet to charge and fire a ka-me-ha-me-ha wave at freeza leaving almost dead missing about half his body but it left goku completely drained

Gohan: reaches out grabs and throws goku to the ship and says in a very deep voice take the ships and go me and vegeta have another way back

Goku: notice that the smoke has cleared to reveal a dazed but unharmed chichi (must have been the frying pans) then he grabs her and heads to the hybrid

King cold dodges vegeta huge fist circles around and cuts off vegeta's tail causing him to revert back to normal then smirks and says "who has the upper hand now"

Gohan blast cooler leaving nothing but the tip of his tail then turns to see a exhausted vegeta and the back of king cold so he grabs cold and quickly bites his head off

Vegeta cancels the moon ball causing Gohan to return to normal but he still had cold purple blood around the mouth then he says "well brat if you have to go then go big" smirks

Gohan: smirks "I'm not ready to die yet" then he grabs vegeta locks onto piccolo's ki and use instant transmission and collapses in front of piccolo on the hybrid

Vegeta: blinks at the ship he had become so accustomed to (I'm gonna live)then he falls when the harpy strikes him with her frying pan(maybe not) passes out

Power levels

Chichi 70 with dual frying pans 1000

Chiaozu 5000

Yamcha 5000

Nail 6000

Tein 8000

Krillin 7800

P:iccolo 8500 plus nail 18000

Goku 14000 S.70000

Gohan 10000 S.50000 SO.150000slower

Vegeta 12000 S.60000 SO.180000slower

Average namik 300

Zarbon 5000

Gurd 6000

Jeese 7210

Recoome7500

Burta 7500

Ginyu 9001

Final form

Freeza 60000

Cooler 90000

King Cold 100000

# of namiks killed be z fighters arrive about 35 Trillian

# saved 128 not including piccolo


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer I don't own dbz

Going Home

Gohan: awoke to find he was covered with just a blanket which made sense because unlike vegeta's armor his choses did not grow with him he was surround by about 20 curious namiks and one very irate mother this he didn't know if she should be happy that she's alive or scared that he can't escape her grasp

ChiChi: "well what have to say for yourself young man"

Gohan: "can I get dressed first"

Chichi: nods

Gohan: grabs chichi and teleports right above Bulma then teleports back without his mother(that teach bulma to bring mom into space)

Vegeta: leaves regin tank "your turn brat" he should have had more than 10 tanks

Elder Namik: " I assume you're the leader of theses warriors"

Vegeta: sighs "no me nor the kid are part of any group but I can't speak for the bakas"

Elder Namic: "you have our thanks none the less

Aboard the Z fighter dende can't heal people fast enough because chichi is on a rampage

About 2 weeks later both ships dock at kirfor station they sell the tritium and give most of to the namiks so that they have something to live on while they adjust and just so that they have enough money to return home Gohan and Vegeta each take after more bountys

Gohan: returns to the tail tavern to find information

Bar Girl: "hi back again little boy"

Gohan: "hi water please" the bar girl passes him his drink

Bar Girl:" my names kisara what's yours"

Gohan: "just call me G I can't have my mother find out what I've been doing"

Kisara: giggles "sure kid"

Gohan: "say you wouldn't know where I could find the blue fish would you"

Kisara: "what would you want with a drug lord"

Gohan: "same thing I wanted with Jack"

Kisara: "he hangs around sector 25" (he's too young for this) she then turns around to get a keg of something reveling a very saiyan tail

Gohan leaves find and apprehends his man and heads back to earth

Power levels

kisara 2200


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer I don't own dbz

You can't handle the truth

its gohan's birthday it's been one week since everyone got back and although his mother got him the normal (boring books) the others got him gifts that he was sure were meant to have a certain meaning Yamcha got him a book on baseball called team work is the key tein and the little emperor got him a book called learning to trust vegeta gave him a black eye and a speech on obeying your prince balma gave him the bill for their space adventure goku ate the cake thus diverting the frying pan away from his son and his uncle was released from his restraints

two weeks pass in which tried to make sure that the only thing gohan does with his free time is study but he still managed to train a few hours a day but then everyone sensed freeza once again so they all set out to crush the delusional Freeza but a strange warrior went super saiyan and beat them to it.

Gohan: (good old trunks)

Trunks tells them he's from the future and about the androids and give goku medicine for his future heart disease but not his name except to goku

3 years pass in which gohan devotes all of his free time to training and nobody no birth days are celebrated in this time

The Z fighters are waiting at the right city when two androids attack

Goku: " they're here" leads the charge to the androids

Gohan: shouts "be careful their hands absorb energy" as he attacks the one he knows as Dr Gero then grabs both arms and kicks Gero 's chest with all his might and right geros arms off and finally finishing him off with a blast to the head

Goku was not doing as well do to the fact his heart disease kicked in during the fight but he is saved thanks to vegeta

Gohan: rushes over with the medicine he knew he would need "DAD" then make his father drink the medicine and looks up to see 16, 17, and 18 "you weren't supposed to wake up EVERYONE RETREAT"

Vegeta: (brat was all gunho against the cold family but now he's just a sniveling cowered) he then engages the girl only to be completely outmatched

Gohan: changes into a false ascended super saiyan speed version and flys and grabs a beaten vegeta as he sees trunks and Raditz taking his father away so he uses superior speed to catch up and use instant transmission to take everyone to the look out

2 hours later

Vegeta picks up gohan by his collar and slams him against a wall "how did you know all that brat"

Yamcha: "easy now vegeta"

Vegeta: "no he always knows too much he knew about freeza before anyone told him, he knew about moon ball, super oozuka's the first androids ability's and that the other are stronger even though we can't sense them, so I want answers now" catches breath

Tein "he can't kno…"

Gohan: sighs defeated tone of voice "ok you win"

Everyone looks at Gohan

Gohan: explains about his second go at life

Bulma with baby trunks: "if that's true you should have the dragon balls"

Gohan: "I did check your radar there should only be two on it" looks at baby trunks (what do they see in each other)

Everything proceded the way it did in the series excepted no but goku and balma would talk to gohan anymore and bulma only talked about was accusing gohan of merely coping her work the first time and lime and her village thought gohan was a demon and nobody celebrated gohan's birthday

Day of the cell games Hercule kissed the bracers his late wife gave which increased his strength enough to win the world martial arts tournament he then land and announces his arrival with his normal bravado

Cell looks on very annoyed at the pompous ass already declaring victory

The cell games start the same as in the series though goku except hercule is much faster

After hearing his father's speech for a second time gohan goes up to fight worried because he still hasn't reached the second level yet

Gohan: (I've got to end this fast before he has a chance to power up) he rushes at cell with a haymaker only to have cell duck under it and then fire a beam at his dislocating his shoulder

Cell: smirks "well, well gohan you don't seem to be doing as well as your father had hoped maybe you just need some better motivation then He grabs the boy with one arm while forcing eyes open with the other as his tail shots out his back and impaling goku though the heart killing him instantly

Gohan: the world seemed to have stopped as he watched his father lifeless body hit the ground

Then with a primal scream he ascends to super saiyan level 2 forcing cell to release his hold as blue lighting charged the air around them then gohan screams Die

Cell: (shit) as he get two heavy hits to the stomach forcing him to release 17 & 18 then gohan releases his most powerful masinko and destroying cell

Gohan: the strain of ss2 plus his injuries cause him to both fall to the ground and revert back to normal(dad I failed again)

Krillin with tears flowing down his face walks up to the downed dimi saiyan and says "he was my best friend couldn't you have done something YOU KNEW WHAT HE WOULD BE LIKE BEFORE WE EVEN GOT HERE" he then grabs the hybrids tale remembering how much it hurt goku when someone did that and he started hurling the dimi saiyan in circles until the tail was riped from the boy's body sending him flying straight into a cliff

Then the z fighters left to mourn the late goku and leaving the gohan for dead after they were gone hercule ran up to gohan and Said sorry kid And collapsed the cliff onto gohan then he ran back to wake up the reports and tell them how he beat cell

Gohan finally managed to stumble home after two weeks to find his mother pregnant and blaming him for goku's death, but gohan understood everyone needed someone to blame and without cell he was it after two years of being constantly reminded of how horrible he is he finally decides to leave so he use instant transmission to travel back to that bar deep in space where again takes to bounty hunting to build capital to start hybrid tech which quickly spread around the galaxy and even back to earth how be it in a more primitive form however because of the shear amount of power he held people tended to stay clear of him

Power levels

Hercule 100 with bracers 300

Cell 7000000

gokuS 2500000

krillin 10000

gohan startS. S.2700000 S2.5400000 madS2.10800000 finish bf. 250000

16# ?

17#?

18#?

19#?

Gero?


End file.
